A Broken Heart
by Strawberry9.4
Summary: When you lose your reason, your heart, your loved one, what can keep you from fading? A girl fails to mend her shattered heart. Sorry, the summary sucks probably. Its BBxOC and kinda angsty. Set one year after BB's death.


This is an (for my standarts surprisingly) angsty Fic about a girl who loved BB (From Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder cases) and commits suicide one year after his death. It might be confusing, and I honestly have no opinion about it. Review if you like..

**Disclaimer: **There is actually a 100 percent chance that Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Alas, I owe nothing. Seriously.

ooOOOoOOoooOOoOOoOOOoooOOoOooOOoooOooOOooOOooOooOOooOOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOOoOoO

I was dancing. Dancing on the edge, one might say. The dark night sky was clear and showing off its jewels, thousands of stars, and its crown, a full, silver glowing moon. My feet barely brushed the cold surface, I wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

Why should I?

A slight breeze gently blew over the roof of the old cathedral-like building I danced on. My pure white nightgown was flowing in the breeze, brushing my skin lightly. I liked the feeling, it was like silk. My arms were free, I had ripped the sleeves off, they only got in the way while I was climbing up the wall.

I smiled lightly. The night was really peaceful. How deceiving. Today was THE day… It happened exactly one year ago that my love was torn apart from me, along with my heart.

I pranced over the old stone roof. The world lay underneath me. What was I thinking? A silent laugh escaped my lips and my raven hair blew into my face.

The milky rays of moonlight shone on me as I stared up at the moon, silently accusing it, since I couldn't blame him. He was innocent.

It was the cruelty of the human ways that tore him apart from me. Not that he knew. I never ever told him. When his hand brushed my hair or my face…

I swirled around and lightly jumped forward, to the end of the roof. The old brick built roof hurt my feet, I believe they were bleeding already. Not that I cared.

He was innocent.. They told me what he had done. I suppose I know why. I even would have done the same.

This time, a single tear ran down my face. I don't know.. Did I lose it?

I mean… I loved him, always had, always will. From the first time I met him…

Another laugh, a sad one this time. He had offered me some jam. I accepted. Maybe I shouldn't have.

My soundless dance never once stopped since I reached the roof top.

As I lay, thinking of him, somebody came into the common hall, saying that B… Beyond Birthday, I refuse to call him by his alias.

Backup. This was the reason. His reason. He strived for his own existence. Of course, who wants to be only a backup for a much more precious original? He lost, though.

How can a girl explain how broken her heart is? No words can describe. The pain, the sadness, the anger, the emptiness.

Empty, she felt. Why? Because I lost my reason.

But I don't worry too much about it. The night has fallen on the world. I have no time left, I won't bother anymore.

I myself am holding the key to him. I decided. I will go for him, maybe he's waiting for me? Sitting so crouched.. Another smile formed on my lips.

Yes, it would be like always, he would offer me some jam, his big black eyes focused just slightly above my head..?

My silent little dance is coming to an end, I have said no goodbyes, I have done nothing to let them know. Maybe L will figure it out. Yes.. He always does. But I don't blame him, I blame myself.

Now, its time to leave. My feet stopped. I didn't look down, on the earth.

My gaze was fixed on the big, full moon that was spending me some light.

I took a long, deep breath. Not because I was afraid, because I was excited.

Beyond..

A last smile

The wind is so cold.. Not that I care anymore.

I can feel the earth fading away..

Wait, is this smell jam?

The air smells like jam, and ..him..

Seems like I won.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTttttttttttttttttttTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So.. I feel a bit strange, since I usually write all happy-go-lucky stories or funny things.. Guess I just gotta be in the mood, ne?

Anywhoo, this is where the Fic ends. Review I if you like. :D


End file.
